


Demons & Mages

by AlberonaRJ



Category: One Piece, The Guild Codex: Demonized - Annette Marie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Demons, F/M, Mages, Mages Guild, Magical Creatures, One Piece - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlberonaRJ/pseuds/AlberonaRJ
Summary: First of all, yes, magic is 100% real.Second, I, (y.n.) (l.n.), am still a rookie sorceress.Third, I met a demon and may have just royally fucked up my life...***This story will contain MATURE THEMES***Warnings will be at the top of the chapter
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nami/Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Intro.

Let's get one thing straight.

Magic is 100% real. The world as we know it is full of sorcerers, witches, elementals, alchemists, druids, and many more types of magic users (or mages for short). Though, only humans born with magic can learn it as a skill, join a guild, and find employment opportunities through Magi-Connect sites. Humans who can't use magic are called normals or normies.

However, humans are not the only ones who can use magic. There are creatures, like mischievous fairies, deadly demons, and everything in between, who can use magic. Most of these creatures (i.e., fairies, wendigos, werewolves, centaurs) live deep in the forests, far away from humans. Some, such as vampires and ghouls, can be found in cities. Mages promptly track down the creatures in or near cities and exterminate them, hopefully before they can wreak havoc and kill innocents.

The most dangerous creature though would have to be a demon. Whatever you are picturing in your head, I promise you a real life demon is much worse. They are creatures driven by blood lust, who kill any living being that they cross paths with.

Fortunately, they reside in a different dimension. The only way they can cross over into our world is through being summoned by a sorcerer. Demon contracting is legal, as long as the demon summoned has given up its magic and autonomy and the contractor promises their soul in return.

And there is always a flip side to every coin. While there are legal guilds and legal mages, there are also dark guilds and rogue mages.

Our government, Magical Confederation, does their best to track down those who are illegal practitioners, but they can only do so much. More often than not, they just post a job on a Magi-Connect site an let other guilds deal with it. Whoever makes and arrest or kill first gets paid.

That's where people such as myself come in. I'm a sorceress who favors bounty hunting jobs. There's just something about tracking, fighting, and catching that gives excitement to what would normally be a boring life.

Doesn't matter if I'm going solo or with a group, I just love the chase that comes with bounty hunting... Money to pay bills is also a bit of a driving point, and combat jobs offer the most moola.

But mind you, I've only been out of my apprenticeship for 3 years. Sure, I've been practicing magic since I was kid, but there is still a lot I need to learn.

So, without further ado, this is the story of how I, (y.n) (l.n.), fucked up.

**A/N: Who has stories she hasn't updated in months but hit some inspiration and decided to publish another story? ME! **

**Also, as you can tell, I'm testing out a different style of writing with this story. Let me know what ya think!**

*****This work was inspired by a new favorite author of mine, Annette Marie, and her fantasy books. If you like mystery and fantasy, then I encourage you to check out her work*****


	2. A Sorceress Walks Into A Bar

On nights like this, most people would want to stay inside. It became dark at 4 p.m. and it's 38 degrees but feels colder from the rain that fell earlier.

My breath is visible against the cold air, and I shivered as a breeze blew by. Adjusting my scarf I picked up the pace, hoping to reach my destination faster. My guild, Grimoire Thorn, was located in the center of the bad part of town. It was invisible to most normies, and those foolish enough to try and wander in would be repelled by the enchantment on the door.

The cold was annoying, but I didn't mind the danger that came with the trek. I may be small, but I am a certified badass. While fights were something I tried to avoid (unless you were on a job), I could definitely handle my own if need be.

Anyway, even if I wanted to, I couldn't have stayed in tonight. It was Friday October 1st, and mandatory guild meetings were held on the first Friday of every month. Usually they were short. Just some honorary recognitions, maybe some new announcements, a few reminders about not getting caught and trying to stay under Magi-Cons radar since the guild was a handful of mistakes and big secrets away from being considered an illegal guild.

But if something couldn't be proved, was it really illegal?

Yes, but what Magi-Con doesn't know won't hurt them.

Once the sigil of a thorny rose and a book hanging above an old wooden door came into view, I beamed. The guild was like a second home to me. Most of the members were considered outcasts in the magic world, but that's just because they bend the rules a tad bit. Most people get along and everyone appreciates individuality and thinking outside the box.

Just remember to keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and your secrets under lock and key.

Being Friday, the guild was full of boisterous noise. Members laughing, cheering, and hollering as someone (probably Brooke) played the violin. Enchantments hid the noise from the outside, making the street side quiet.

I made my way to the edge of the bar where my best friend and roommate always kept a seat free for me. Maybe it was a bit unfair, but Nami was the bartender. Her bar, her rules.

"For the last time Eustass-ya, I am not interested." A deep voice that was straining against nonchalance said.

"Come on Trafalgar! Just one date, one night is all I'm asking for." A tall, bulky, red-haired responded.

"Don't make me call forth my familiar." Law threatened.

Kid just growled, about to say something before I decided to step in.

_"Sclipst."_ I breathed out.

Eustass immediately fell and skidded across the floor, knocking into another mage who promptly fell and landed on top of him. The red-head let out grunt and threw the other mage off before standing and turning a venomous vermillion gaze on you.

"(l.n.)!" He hissed.

"Eustass," – I responded – "why must you harass my good friend here?"

"You shouldn't be so rude and interrupt a conversation between others." As Kid spoke, the metal utensils on the table on the bar started to rise up and point towards me. Kid is a telekinetic mage.

"Really? This again?" – I gestured to the forks, spoons, and knives – "We both know I can strike you before you strike me, and I know your weak spot."

"Wanna bet on that?" A smirk that would put the devil to shame spread across Kids face as the utensils jutted their sharp ends towards me. It was a silent challenge. If I move, the utensils would move.

I raised your hand about to fire off a command, when suddenly the utensils burst into flowers and it felt like acid struck my palm. I cried out and spun towards the bar where Nami stood, ginger hair puled back into a ponytail and a scowl etched into her face.

"Can you two not? I just broke up a fight between Zoro and Sanji for the umpteenth time! I'm already at my limit and the meeting hasn't even started yet!" She yelled.

Note to self, for the millionth time, never piss off a witch.

Sharing a look with Kid, still holding my pain-stricken palm, I gave a curt nod and we both settled. When it was clear no fighting was going to take place, the flowers turned back to utensils and Nami gave a pleasant smile as she waved me over to the bar.

"What the hell did you do to my palm Nami?"

"Don't start fights in my bar." The ginger witch pulled out a small mason jar filled with a mint green salve and held out her hand. "Give me your palm."

I did as told, and she spread the salve over it. Cool relief spread through my senses and I couldn't help but sigh. "Thanks."

"No problem!"

"That was not necessary (l.n.)-ya." Law finally spoke.

"You know a date with Eustass might not be so bad. I hear he's a good lay." I teased.

"Then why don't you go for him?" Law said indigently. "He swings both ways."

"Nah, not my type."

"Not mine either." Law said.

"Really? Weren't you checking out his ass earlier? I'm here at the bar almost every evening. I've seen all the times you've checked out our fiery telekinetic." Nami smirked at Law as she mixed up my usual.

Law huffed, brows scrunching as he frowned. A small blush tinted his cheeks.

Law was an elemental mage. While he is more on the quiet and reclusive side, he is overall a good guy and makes a decent partner for jobs.

Speaking of...

"Anything of interest Magi-Con?" I asked. Sure, I could wait until the meeting was over and head upstairs to the computer room and library, but conversating and saving Law from more teasing was easier.

"You know that I hardly do jobs and therefore don't care to keep up with them." Nami handed me my Amaretto Sour.

"There was a recent posting about some increase in dark guild activity. I believe the listing mentioned the Black Souls Guild." Law said. "It's unclear what kind of activity it is, but it appears to be magic creature poaching."

I sipped my Amaretto Sour and raised a brow. He has my interest.

"There's a nice payment in taking down a dark guild. Do you already have a team together?" I asked hoping there was room for one more.

He considered me for a moment. His expression emotionless. "You're going to come whether I want you to or not."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I smiled and cooed. "You know me so well Law~"


	3. Only Recon.

It took about a week of researching until the group was ready to make a move. The team Law put together consisted of myself, Zoro, Usop, Robin, and, much to Laws dismay, Kid and his cousin Killer managed to weasel their way in.

Since a good portion of the guild members are former rogue mages, some still had connections. Kid, Killer, and Law contacted their rogue sources while Robin and Usop read up on the information they could find on Magi-connects web-base.

After a little bit of flirting, I managed to convince one of the guild officers, Shanks, to share his opinions and knowledge. He was born into a family who operated a dark guild.

Our research led us to believe the suspicion that Black Souls had indeed initiated an illegal poaching business, capturing and/or killing magical creatures as a means to make a profit on the black market. One of Kid's sources claimed a small portion of Black Souls branched off from the main guild and set up a new base set up in the woods that is running the entire operation.

"He claims Black Souls is attempting to spread their roots and gain more influence." Kid had said.

Ending a dark guilds black market sales were usually one of the less dangerous jobs. Profit oriented rogues wouldn't want to potentially damage their merchandise. Especially if the merchandise is rare or unique.

Still, we must take every precaution we can. The consensus among us is that a surprise attack that blocks off entry and exit points would be the most efficient way to carry out the job. In order for us to get a better understanding of the layout for the new base, we need to do a little recon.

It took a little... "convincing" until Law's informant divulged a map with an approximate location of the base. Once that information was in hand, we set about our individual preparations. Yes, this was only recon. But you can never be too safe.

I adjusted the straps on my leather plated vest before pulling on my jeans that had leather plates covering the front and back of my thighs. I then laced up my leather forearm guards and buckled my utility belt full of alchemy bombs, stamina potions, and nullifying potion bullets (they don't kill people. Just cause temporary paralysis). I double checked my knives, ensuring they were sharp, before securing them in the holster inside my boots. My gun was secure on my left hip and my two section staff was split apart and holstered on my right hip.

Out of all my weapons, I'd have to say my staff was the most important. Might seem a little cliché given that I'm a sorceress and I carry around a staff, but it's the magical instrument I was trained with. It helps me control and direct my magic, as I trained with it while I was honing my skills. It can even give me an extra boost in defense and attack since there are special sigils engraved in its metal.

I did a mental once over, checking to make sure I had everything I needed, before leaving the room.

Nami was already at work, seeing that was a weekend and she was a bartender. I still sent her quick text about coming back in late while I waited for the others to pull up in Law's van.

_"Be safe!"_ Was her reply.

_***Mini-Time-Skip***_

It had to have been at least a 3 hour drive. Soon enough though, we couldn't drive the van any further and ended up having to hike for about 45 minutes before we finally reached the border of the base. We had to have been about 400 yards away from what looked like a manor made of stone. It was a little on the small side and had no windows from what I could tell. High wooden walkways with lit torches along the posts surrounded the manor.

"Those must provide a good vantage point." I commented.

Zoro was the only one who answered back with a quiet hum of agreement.

It was dark out which provided us some cover. I drank one of the stamina potions from my belt when we arrived, immediately feeling the fatigue from the long hours melt away.

"To make this a quick endeavor, we should split up into teams." Law announced.

Kid immediately slung an arm around Law's shoulder. With a scowl Law shrugged him off.

I ended up pairing with Killer, an ice elemental mage. Zoro, an earth elemental mage, went with Usop and Robin. Usop was an alchemist while Robin was a mirror mage.

"Keep your coms on and whatever you do, do not engage!" Law said firmly, his icy glare shifting over Kid and Zoro. "This is only recon. We search our sections, Robin and Usop get a closer look, and then we leave."

With that, I turned and headed east with Killer. It was a little unsettling being partnered with him. Despite being a big and bulky, the ice mage was as quiet as a gentle snow fall. Additionally, only Kid knew his real name and what his face looked like. He kept everyone else in the dark.

"(y.n), stop. Don't move." Killer said quietly.

"What is it?" I had my hand on my staff, ready to use it, but paused when Killer crouched down.

Carefully, he stretched his fingers forward. I frowned and bent down too, spotting a thin line, glinting in the moon light. Adjusting myself closer, I saw the trip wire clearer.

"That's not all." Killer reached over the line and cautiously brushed away some of the leaves, revealing a bear trap.

"Well, that could have been really unpleasant." I stepped over both the wire and the bear trap. "Thanks."

Killer just nodded.

We continued on. At one point Killer decided to get a little closer. Using his double swords he climbed up one of the trees until he found purchase on one the high sturdy branches. I watched as he used his ice magic to create a temporary bridge connecting the branch he had been perched upon to the branch of another tree and then a third.

The crystalized structures turned into light snow as he walked past them. Eventually the blonde mage came to a stop. I could see him crouching on a high branch, overlooking the stony base.

I decided to carry on from my point, being careful about any possible traps in my path.

Before I knew it, 20 minutes had gone by. Killer eventually joined back up and informed me about the two entrances he spotted and a possible hidden exit.

"Two men came out of the hedges off to the side. We should look for more possible hidden exits." The blonde said.

**_"(y.n.). Killer. Zoro. Robin. Usop." _**Laws voice was loud and clear in my ear.**_ "Status update. Kid and I just finished with our section."_**

I pressed down on my com's button. "Killer and I have finished ours as well. We'll be at the meeting point in a few."

**_"In a few moments, we'll finish up as well." _**Robin's voice spoke soon after me.

Nobody shared their findings until we were all back at the van.

Zoro, Robin, and Usop found where the rogues were possibly keeping the creatures. Kid and Law found a weak spot on the west side of the house and two more entry points, but no hidden exits.

"Robin, were you able to look inside the manor?" I asked.

"I took a few quick peaks, yes." She responded.

"And?" Law inquired.

"It's set up almost like an actual house, with rooms, a dinning hall, and a study." Robin paused for a few moments. "I think there is something more than just illegal hunting and black market sales. There were certain parts of the house my magic wouldn't allow me to grow eyes and I saw some red hoods."

"Red hoods?" Kid turned around. "No way."

"I wish I was joking." The Black haired woman said.

Red hoods were sorcerers and witches only a fool would want to engage in combat with. They were the masters of some of the most dangerous magical creatures...

Demons included.


	4. And Things Were Going So Smoothly...

The team didn't arrive back in town until late that night, but that was expected. Everyone decided it would be in our best interests to take it easy the next day and go over notes and plans and invite a few extra guild members. Luffy, a crazy lunatic of a mage was 100% down for taking on a few red hoods. Sanji was given permission from Zeff, the head cook and his mentor (in both magic and culinary arts) to join the job. Smoker and Tashigi caught wind of the job, and while they normally partook in vampire and werewolf exterminating, they insisted on coming once red hoods were mentioned.

A total of 11 mages all on a job would mean a smaller cut of pay, but $300,000 was a large bounty. 10% of every reward goes to the guild and splitting the remainder 11 ways would still have everyone walking away with a large paycheck. Besides, knowing red hoods were lurking around the base, it was best to be on guard and have as many strong members present as possible.

The plan was pretty much to take everyone by surprise. We knew the basic layout of the rogue base thanks to Robin who drew up a rough sketch for a map. We also knew the entry points and about the traps they had lying around.

"We will have to split into teams." Law spoke. "First, we weaken their outside defenses, perhaps set off a few traps to draw more out."

"Killer can turn the inside of their base into a snow globe." Kid commented, jerking his thumb towards the ice mage.

"I can provide us cover. Confuse the rogues and make it easier for the team to maneuver around." Smoker's gruff voice added.

"Just let me handle the ones coming out the front door! I'll kick everyone's ass!" Luffy shouted.

"NO!" Tashigi and Law shouted almost simultaneously.

I couldn't hold back a snicker. Monkey D. Luffy may be one of the most insane mages I knew, but he was a strong mage. Actually, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were some of the guild's major powerhouses. Being on a team with them meant the odds would most likely be in our favor.

_***Time-Skip: The Day After The Meeting***_

This is it.

The day we shut down a dark guild's black market business. Much to the displeasure of some (namely Zoro, Kid, and Usop) we set out early in the morning so we could reach the base at noon. We wouldn't have the cover of night, but with the major powerhouses on our team and the extra stamina potions, we should be fine.

"(y.n), and Killer, flank left." Law said. "Kid and I will take the right. Tashigi, Robin, and Usop stay back. You guys are our eyes and cover. Lastly, Smoker, Zoro, Sanji, and Luff-" Law broke off briefly, looking for the mage who always wore a straw hat. "Where is-"

An explosion followed by a fierce battle cry answered the question he was about to ask.

"God damnit Straw-Hat!" Smoker shouted and took off towards the ruckus.

"Whoever takes out more mages buys the sake tonight." Zoro called to Sanji who immediately replied with a quick "Screw you moss-head."

"Guess we better get going." I gave Killer a quick glance before taking off to the left, drawing my gun first. I immediately fired off some potion bullets, at the rogue mages coming out of the side entrance. Killer struck the ground with both hands and a thick layer of ice erupted from his palms and branched out in the nearby surrounding. The ice parted around me, leaving me in a dry patch of dead leaves while trapping the rogues, some of whom were already drooping down from the effects of my potion bullets.

"Nice work big guy!" I called out.

I holstered my gun as we were now entering close combat.

I drew my enchanted staff and fired off the command "_Crescere Silvam!_" and three nearby trees increased in size, their roots protruding from the ground in a more pronounced manner and their branches stretched out and looped around some of the unlucky rogues who were nearby.

Those who managed to avoid the ice and the trees came running with their magic tools held high, firing off commands themselves. I managed to dispel and counter some, avoid others. I used my staff as both a caster for more spells and a weapon to strike anyone who came close enough.

Things were going well, considering the impromptu charge from Luffy. I overheard others handling their tasks well enough over the comms.

Nothing seemed amiss until Robin screamed through the comms. "EVERYONE RETREAT! RETREAT NOW!!"

I just took out another rogue's knees and clonked him on the head when he dropped down before pausing at her frantic voice. Killer froze two more rogues before pausing as well. Despite not being able to see his face, I felt as though we shared a look.

_Things are going well, – _I thought – _Why retreat?_

As if the universe heard my question, an echoing roar sounded from inside the base and flames erupted from the main entrance. Killer and I ran over towards the main entrance where Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Smoker were fighting. I unclipped some vital potions from my belt in case any of them were in trouble.

"What the hell was that?" Smoker shouted to no one in particular. He and Zoro were knelt down by Luffy, who's chest was badly burned. Some of the melted fabric of his red shirt and white jacket sticking to the pinkish-red melted and bubbled puss covered skin.

"Here!" I handed Smoker both vitality potions for him to pour into the unconscious Luffy's mouth.

"A dragon maybe?" Killer suggested.

"Dragons – _cough – _live in the high mountains." Zoro coughed, clutching his side. No blood appeared on the one-eyed mage's side, so he must have some broken ribs. I handed him another vitality potion as he continued speaking. "'Sides, they'd be dead already. Worth more dead than alive to those damn rogues!"

Smoker carefully picked up Luffy, looping an arm under his shoulders and knees.

"Something's not right about the fire too." Zoro added, beginning to stand.

"What-" I was about to ask before another roar resonated. It was loud enough for all of us to feel a small tremor.

It was then that two, no three, red hoods appeared holding crystal charms and followed by two giant, winged demons.

The cigarettes Smoker miraculously still had in his mouth fell to the ground. Zoro and I gaped, and I can only imagine the shocked look Killer must have on his face.

We must have paused for too long, because the rogues were advancing towards us.

"Everyone get ready to run!" Was the only warning I gave before running closer to the rogues and striking the ground with my staff. With a great deal of magic energy, shouted "_HELTER-SKELTER_!!" My voice practically echoed around us and once the spell was cast the ground began to shake violently. It was one of the most powerful spells I knew, and I hardly used it because it was one I couldn't control. Once cast, everyone was thrown into a confusion due to the earth shaking beneath us.

"God damnit (y.n.)!!" I could hear Smoker shout as he took towards the sky in a smoke form, carrying Luffy.

All the rogues near us fell to the ground, unable to keep their footing. The red hoods were distracted enough that they couldn't command their demons. A bound demon without a focused command given to it by its master was a harmless demon.

I took off from the spot I casted from, running away to hopefully catch up with the others. As I ran, I noticed some magical creatures running behind and along side me. My spell must have freed a lucky few.

I continued on running and not looking back. It wasn't until I fell down in a small obscured cavern that I stopped.

I grunted coming to a stand.

Sensing movement, I drew my gun and whipped around. Law was slouched against the wall of the cavern, clutching his bleeding side, my gun aimed right at him.

"Law?!" I quickly withdrew my gun and came to crouch by him.

"I'm fine." He protested. "Get going! Catch up to the others. I'll be ok."

"Like hell you will." I uncapped the last vitality potion I had on me and handed it to Law. "Drink."

"I don't need-" I shoved the lip of the potion's bottle into his mouth, forcing him to drink. He's going to need it more than I will.

He coughed, cursing at me when I pulled away the empty bottle. "You're fucking stubborn."

"Look who's talking." I responded and then I paused.

I could hear shouting in the distance. The shouting of angry rogues and red hoods. If we stay, we'll get caught. We leave, we'll get caught. The vitality potion is working on Law, enhancing his healing already, but he still won't be able to run far or fast.

As things were right now, I only saw one option.

"Do you still have your comm?" I asked.

"It got crushed in the fight." Law responded. "Why?"

I took mine out and pressed a second button. A tracking beacon button, which would signal Law's location to the others.

"Keep this nearby and keep quiet." I handed him the comm and headed towards the caverns hidden exit.

"(Y.n.)!" Law hissed. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Shhhhh! I'll be fine, back before you know it."

_Hopefully..._

"(Y.n.), no! it's too dangerous!"

"Eh, nothing I haven't done before." I shrugged and scrambled off, Law calling quietly behind me for a bit.

"(Y.n.)! (Y.n.)! (Y.n.)!"

But I was out and running, downing my last stamina potion as I went.

**A/N: **

**For anyone who was curious about some of the magic spells **

**_Crescere Silvam (cre-share-a, sil-wam) _= forest grow**

**_Helter-skelter _= disorder and confusion**

**_Sclipst _= slip up**


	5. Red Eyes

The forest floor was blur beneath my boots as I ran.

I ran as quickly as I possibly could, going off the extra boost from my last stamina potion. I casted a few spells such as "_Crescere Silvam_" and dropped some alchemy bombs that caused temporary magma spots or released a gas that confused anyone who inhaled it.

Still, despite all this, the rogues, the red hoods, and the demons were hot on my tail!

I leapt over fallen tree limbs.

I ducked under large fallen trees, the dead leaves of the forest floor making it easy for me to slide.

I maneuvered around the tall trees, thick bushes, and large boulders, doing my best to avoid the attacks my pursuers sent off.

I was doing a decent job. It looked like I might actually get out of this. I would out-run them, make my way back to the rest of my team, and be back at the guild making new plans before heading home o my cozy apartment to curl up on the couch with some hot cocoa.

I was almost convinced that was how this event would turn out.

Until an arrow struck the side of my upper right arm.

I cried out and fell, tumbling forward a few feet.

"Gahh-uhhh!" I grunted as I quickly broke it half and pulled it out. I threw it down and began to run again.

I was ok for a few minutes.

But then fog started to creep in at the corner of my eyes. It was slow at first, but then I noticed if I blinked the fog would spread and my vision would cloud. I felt my legs wobble, and it felt as though the leather plates covering my chest and thighs weighed a ton.

I could hardly see the trees.

I could scarcely hear the crunch of the dead leaves and dried twigs under my feet.

I'm not sure, but I think my legs gave out.

I'm not positive, but I think I can smell the earth. I can almost taste it in fact.

There are voices around me, but I can't make out what they're saying. It's like I'm hearing a conversation taking place above ground while I'm under a few feet of water.

The cloudy fog covering my eyes began to turn black...

*

*

*

*

I felt myself swaying back and forth, as though I were in a hammock.

It was almost relaxing.

I felt numb all over.

I could scarcely see and at that moment I didn't fully care.

I was tired. I wanted to nap and continue being swayed in this gentle hammock

*

*

*

*

*

_Warmth._

_Warmth from where?_

_Why is it warm here?_

_Wasn't it cold?_

I can hear voices around me, but they're faded... almost lost.

Suddenly the warmth became too hot.

No, not just too hot.

It was searing! Gray fuzzy fog was replaced by white lightning as I screamed in agony.

I could feel the flesh of the skin between my shoulder blades melt. I could hear it sizzle like a hamburger that was placed on the hot grill. I could smell, the disgusting, burning, charred smell that was my flesh melting against a hot iron.

*

*

*

I don't know where I am...

The floor is cold.

I think I smell mildew.

But my body still feels hot, despite the coldness around me.

My vision is less cloudy, but not perfect...

I could be mistaken..._ is a pair of red eyes fixed on me?_


	6. Aches & Pains With a Side of Hell No

_Cold_.

That was the first thing I felt.

Pain, numbing in my head and shooting up my arm and to the middle of my back as I moved, was the second.

Blearily I blinked away the fog that still clung to my eyes, taking in my surroundings. From the view of lying on my side, I noticed the room I was in looked like a weird fusion of a library and a cellar.

Hissing through the hot, shooting pain I felt between my shoulder blades I moved to a sitting position. My eyes scanned the room I was in, taking in the surroundings. The walls of the room consisted of dark grey stones arranged in a cobblestone upholster, giving off an almost medieval vibe. The floor was covered in dark wooden planks though. Light from the outside spilled in from two barred windows, located a good 10 feet above my head on the far side of the room. Two bookshelves were also on the far end of the room, overflowing with what must have been old texts, judging by the leather bindings and peeling spines.

On my left, I noticed two doors, but only one was open, showing a toilet. The other must lead to the rest of the house. I don't recall any of Grimoire Thorn's guild members living in such a house (not that I've been to the residence of every member though).

I weakly pushed myself of the bed but quickly stumbled and had to grip one of the posts for balance. That's when I heard a soft jingling of linked chains and became aware of a light weight around my right ankle. A chain with glowing blue runes encircled my ankle and was bolted to a chain in the wall. Roughly translating the runes, I cursed as I realized they enchanted the chain to drain my magic, keeping me in a weakened state.

_Just fucking great._

My eyes widened as I slumped back down on the bed, staring in shock at the discovery. My fingers rubbed at my temples softly as I tried to make the memories surface.

I remember the job... The battle...

And then... Demons?

Yeah... There were demon owning red hoods that made an unexpected appearance mid-battle, turning the odds in favor for the rogues.

_Shit._

I remember retreating but, not much else.

_What more happened?_

Gripping the bed post, I shakily stood again and shuffled over to the bathroom. The mirror above the sink had a few dark splotches dotting the lower half, but it still gave me a good view of the bandage taped to the side of my head and cut along my cheek. I grimaced as I continued assessing my injuries, trying to regain some memory of what happened.

My leather plated vest was gone (obviously taken away by my captors) but I still wore my leather plated jeans. Wincing as I attempted to lift my right arm, I unzipped the black jacket I was wearing, revealing the dark red tank top that had a few more slightly darker spots on the right side. Sliding the sleeves down, I noticed the bandages covering my arm and I peeked under them, noticing some of the stiches.

_Stab wound?_

_No... I was shot._

I was shot with an arrow that caused paralysis of some sort.

There was something more on my back, between my shoulder blades. I could feel gauze coverings rubbing against something rough and crusted. It felt hot and burning pain coursed through my nerves every time I shifted.

I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder. Gritting my teeth and grunting through the pain, I lifted my trembling hand to tear at the bandage.

I needed to see what those god damn rouges did...

After some struggle, I managed to remove the bandage partially and couldn't hold back a choked gasp as I saw what was underneath the layered gauze...

"No..." My lips whispered out in a tremble.

In the middle of my back was a round circle with three pointed spikes on top and on the bottom. It was the mark of a slave.

"No." I said again in disbelief.

Slavery owning slaves was common among the elite mages, commonly referred to as Celestial Dragons for they hail from ancient families. Many would like to naively believe the Magical Confederation upholds order and justice, but in reality, they are influenced by elite, wealthy mages. Sure, they certainly maintain a degree of order and justice and they provide generous payment for certain combat oriented or bounty hunting jobs, but they also look the other way when those who are sponsoring the primary members of the Confederation partake in illegal dealings.

They view slaves owned by the Celestials as servants who willingly signed their lives away. The only slaves they help are the ones in the black market who have yet to be sold or who have been sold to non-celestials.

To get to the point, having a slave mark meant I may very well be sold off to a Celestial and will never see freedom or my guildmates again.

Thoughts about the grimness of my situation started to spiral around in my head. I pressed my index and middle fingers to my temples, rubbing them while closing my eyes shut, as if the action would generate an idea of how to escape.

Opening my eyes again I blinked as I took in the right side of the room.

_Purple... smoke?_

How did I not notice there was a large cloud of dark purple smoke with black and silver streaks swirling in one large area, encircled by white runes?

Frowning I slowly inched closer. My steps were cautious and silent, the only noise came from the chain dragging across the floor. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the air near the smoke felt almost predatory. It practically sent a chilled shiver down my spine.

"Unless you wish to become demon food, I would stop where you are."

I whirled around to face the voice that came from behind me, stumbling as wave of dizziness washed over me from the fast movement.

"Then again, I believe some may prefer being gutted and tortured by a blood thirsty monster than serving the Celestial." A blonde male who couldn't be more than a teenager laughed as if he were telling a joke, leaning casually against the frame of the once closed door. He wore blue dress slacks with a black turtle-neck that clung to his arms and torso with a green speckled pattern. On his head was a white hat that obscured half of his face with white horns poking through the sides and his ears were adorned with golden hoops.

"What say you, sorceress?" His playful young voice was laced with a hint of sadism. "Would you prefer die by the hands of a monster? Or would you prefer to live serving a monster while holding on to the slim hope of being able to live freely again?"

"Who the Hell are you?" I demanded.

As soon as I said the words, the teen stopped laughing. The air chilled even more it seemed as an eerie silence enveloped us. I didn't even blink before the teen, initially several feet away from me, was right in front of me his hand crushing my neck in a bruising grip that had me dropping to my knees.

"You should really watch your tongue." He hissed out. A rasping exhale barely managed to escape my throat, as I peered up at him. This time I got better look at his face. Sharp teeth peeked out from behind his curved lips and red psychotic eyes blazed down at me as if he were trying to sear holes into my head.

He picked me up by the throat and effortlessly threw me, sending me tumbling against the wooden planks before the wall between the bathroom and the exit stopped me. Pain, both bruising and sharp coursed through my nerves with every roll I took. I coughed, gasping for the air I briefly lost. I only managed one breath before the teen was back in front of me, his hands fisting into my hair as he pinned me against the wall.

"You're part fishman." I rasped in a rough unsteady whisper. "The hell are you doing hunting magical creatures when your part-"

A sharp slap that sent my head whipping to the side and had stars speckling my vison cut off my sentence.

"The Black Soul mages took me in and raised me as if I were their own blood while my real parents abandoned me and my fishman _kin –_" The word kin was growled out with such disgust in his voice I almost flinched – "don't even want to acknowledge my existence!"

He threw me again, this time I smacked into the side of the twin bed. He kept his back turned to me, his dorsal fin peeking through a cut on the back of his shirt.

"Dellinger, we came to deliver food and check the bandages." A tall woman with black curly hair stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and her eyes glaring down at the teen disapprovingly. "Mage slaves are worth a good sum of money, but not if you bruise the product before we take her to market. We will need the extra money to make up for what we lost from the creatures who escaped thanks to her party." The woman's disgusted look glared down at me.

I gave it my best attempt to glare back at her in disgust.

The feeling is mutual, bitch. (I kept that remark to myself though).

The teen made a _tch_ sound and stormed out of the room. For the first time, I noticed he was wearing purple heels, as they clicked along the wooden floor.

The woman applied some salve on my wounds before re-applying the bandages and leaving me with a small tray of fruit and bread. I didn't want to eat it, but my body was growing weaker and weaker due to the runes. Not that eating food would miraculously make me regain my strength and be able to escape.

I leaned back against the wall on the side of my bed. So, my magic is being drained, I am currently a Black Souls prisoner, will soon be a slave, my warden is a moody teenaged fish-man hybrid, and I'm sharing a room with a demon...

I think this is now at the top of my list for worst possible scenarios.

_Fan-fucking-tastic!_

**A/N: Double update because chapter 4 was too short and I had some free time to write this week!**


	7. Chapter 6: Curiosity Killed The Cat

I have not spent a lot of time being a prisoner.

Sure, there were times I was briefly captured or allowed myself to be taken prisoner on a job, but those were mostly planned, and I was free as a bird within a few hours. I also usually had some sort of support to help out.

This time I was alone, and the odds were stacked against me. The day had passed rather slowly with the same dark haired woman visiting me only twice more for meals. Surprisingly, nobody came to pry for some information, but that just left me with more time to observe my prison surroundings. My eyes were constantly drawn to the swirling dark purple smoke trapped within a summoning circle.

What was the demon doing? Was there like, a door to another dimension hidden by the smoke? Why hadn't the demon made itself known?

Demons were among the most dangerous creatures known to humans. They were pure evil, driven by bloodlust, and left chaos and destruction in their wake. IF they were unbound or bound to a dark mage. Demons are also known to be skilled manipulators. Summoners and contractors had to be on guard at all times when dealing with such a creature.

With that little bit of knowledge in mind, I had to wonder why this Demon was hiding and keeping quiet. Wouldn't a creature of darkness see me as an easy target to manipulate?

I stared at the apple on the last food tray that was delivered to me.

_I must really be going off my rocker._

I cannot say what I was thinking. Perhaps it was just a moment of pure curiosity that made me throw my apple into the swirling smoke.

I waited a few beats... Nothing happened. I didn't even hear the apple thud against the floor. I glanced down at my tray. There were still some left over grapes, stale bread, and a bowl of mashed potatoes.

This probably isn't my smartest decision, but c'mon? Who wouldn't be curious about what's hidden behind the smoke? And as long as I stay out of the circle, I'm safe. So what's the worst that could happen?

I decided to throw the bread next. Again there was no sound. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in a frown.

_Is the food landing in another dimension or is it being caught? If it's being caught does that mean the demon can see me while I can't see him?_

I picked nine grapes off the main, leaving six, and begin throwing them one by one, in a rapid firing style, into the summoning circle. This time I heard little 'plop' sounds as the grapes made contact.

So the demon was catching the food.

I stopped only when I ran out of grapes in my hand. After the last grape was thrown silence settled over the room again, causing me to frown. I slowly stepped closer to the circle and stared. What did I think throwing away food was going to do?

The silence was interrupted by a short, low whistling sound as one of the grapes I threw was fired back at me. I didn't even see it – indicating that it was thrown with superhuman power – until it splattered against my forehead.

I yelped.

The grape stung as if it were a paintball fired at close range. My skin felt warm were in made contact.

I skittered back to the bed, the chains around my ankles scraped against the floor as I retreated.

_***Next Day***_

"Breakfast!" The dark haired female sang as she walked through the door.

If it were not for the chains, you would probably think I was god-damn guest being treated to breakfast in bed by my hostess. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

She set down the tray on the side table, but instead of immediately leaving like she had previously, she took a few steps back and stared down her nose at me. I did not move, only glared back.

She came closer then and grabbed my chin, jerking me upward. I grabbed her wrist, about to attack until she pulled out a gun and directed it to my stomach.

No... she had not pulled out a gun... She transformed her hand into a gun. This woman can use some kind of weapon transformation magic.

Her cheerful face shifted to one of stoicism.

"You smell worse than some of the creatures we have in the barn outside." Her voice was just as stoic as her face with a hint of bite. "I will be returning again this afternoon to take you to the showers. It would be in your best interest to not fight against me, as I have been given permission to do whatever is necessary to ensure you do not escape, –" she nudged my stomach with her gun hand, "– including wounding you. The master does not care if it causes your price to drop. Sorceresses still fetch a decent price on the market these days."

She stroked my cheek with her other hand. I growled and snapped at her fingers. She yelped and drew back striking my temple with her gun hand. A sharp pain followed by a throbbing ache spread out from where she struck me, and my vision speckled. I could feel fresh stream of blood trickling down the side of my face and along my jaw as well.

"You best behave from now on. I can't guarantee your new owners would put up with this and treat you so nicely."

I sneered as she turned her back to me and strode out of the room. When the door was shut and locked, I huffed a sigh and leaned my head back against the rough, old headboard. My eyes closed briefly as I waited for the pain to dull some more. After a moment or two, I slanted my gaze downwards to the breakfast tray. The meal looked surprisingly nice. A plate with eggs, sausage, fruit, and bread on the side.

I picked up a sausage link and brought it to my mouth. It was cold, but I couldn't really complain. 

"Not going to share with me today?" A deep voice asked me mid second bite.

I whipped my head up towards the door that was still closed. Nobody had entered.

A low whistle sounded behind me. Slowly, I turned my head towards it until my eyes locked with a pair of glowing red eyes and a dark figure.


	8. Chapter 7: Satisfaction Brought It Back

I spat out bits of chewed up sausage as I shot up to my feet.

The white rune-etched summoning circle was no longer filled with swirling purple smoke. Instead, at the clear circles edge sat the demon, cross-legged and smirking at me in a way that displayed four, sharp, white canines. A small pair of curved brown horns poked through shaggy looking black hair that came down just past his chin. His skin was tan and there were black, tribal-like flames tattooed up his arms and arcing over his shoulders. His clothes consisted of black mid-thigh length shorts, metal forearm and shin guards, and a necklace with thick shiny red beads.

The demon spoke to me...

The demon... fucking spoke... to me...

A few beats of silence must have passed because the demon spoke again, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Mulier hominum, –" The demon hissed – "I asked you a question."

"Ummm..."

What an intelligent reply. But honestly, what the hell are you supposed to say to a freaking demon who has been keeping itself hidden behind a cloud of thick smoke for longer than you've been held captive?

A flash of black moved behind him.

"Uh, you have a tail?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. The long, black, whip-like appendage flickered up and down, not unlike that of an irritated cat.

"Clearly." He stated before silence settled over us. A tension filled silence where a staring contest ensued, neither of us blinking or taking our eyes off the other.

The demon shifted slightly and took in deep breath.

"Whatever you have there, smells pretty good."

"It's.... decent." I responded hesitantly.

I flicked my eyes down to the fruit bowl before bringing them back up to the demon. The demon who was still bound to a summoning circle and who cannot attack me as long as I stay on the other side.

"You want more fruit?" I asked slowly.

"If that's what you threw at me earlier, than yes." He hissed, lips curving into a sly smile as I picked up the bowl.

I slowly walked over to the summoning circle with the bowl of fruit in hand, not removing my eyes from the demon confined within its rune etched lines as I moved closer and crouched down to the floor. As long as I didn't go into the circle, he couldn't harm me. I set the bowl down and slowly pushed it over the circle's lines. As soon as the edge of the rim was inside the demon snatched it away and began devouring its contents.

I exhaled a breath of air I didn't know I was holding and sat back on my heels.

"Some of these taste a little different than the last fruit you threw." He commented.

"That's because there are some different types of fruit in there this time." I responded.

He hummed thoughtfully and returned to eating the fruit. Another moment passed and then he turned his gaze back up to me, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Something of interest, Puella?"

"You're um... You're talking... to me..."

"Yes."

".... Why?"

His dull red eyes flickered around the room we were in before he answered.

"You are a prisoner like me. You don't have a desire to form a contract with me."

"That's it?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I also wanted more of this." He held up a plump grape for me to see before popping it in his mouth.

"What if I told the summoners who brought you here that you spoke to me?"

"You won't." He stated simply.

"I could–,"

"You won't do anything because they won't listen, and it won't be worth it." He cut me off. "What do you think they will do? Reward you with freedom? Stultus."

"I'm not stupid and that wasn't a thought that crossed my mind." I snapped.

"True." He said.

I was about to say something more before I paused.

I am talking to a demon... Having a freaking conversation with a demon...

I may actually be losing my mind.

Before either of us could say anymore he shot a look behind me towards the door and immediately the swirling purple smoke began swishing around the circle.

I frowned, about to call out to the demon, when the lock in the door started to turn. I shot up and spun around quickly to face the dark haired woman.

She wore an expression between a frown and disgust. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get away from there."

Before I could do anything, she grabbed the chains on the bed post connected to my ankles and yanked, subsequently making me fall back and smack my head on the floor.

I groaned and started curling inwards on myself as my head pounded with more throbbing pain.

"Get up!" She yanked me up by my arm, her nails digging into my skin hard enough to leave little indentions. "It's time to wash."

_***Time-Skip***_

A shuddering breath made its way past my lips as I shivered, wrapping my arms and the thin bed sheet I was given tighter around myself.

The water had been cold. It felt nice against the burned mark on my back and I was glad to have washed off some more of the dirt and dried blood, but it had made my muscles ache all the more.

I was alone in my prison room again with another tray of food. This time some dried meat, stale bread, and fruit.

"You are vibrating." A deep voice spoke from behind me.

Ok, not completely alone in my prison room.

"I-its-s called sh-shivering." I spoke with chattering teeth.

The demon hummed.

"Hu-humans do it w-when they are c-cold." I explained.

"You have more fruit I see." The demon stated.

I ignored the fiend.

"How about a trade Puella?" He asked.

I may have felt my heart stop beating for a moment.

This couldn't be good.

"I-I'm not m-making deals with y-you." I hissed.

"I can give you something you want though." I could hear a smile in his voice. "Give me your meal and I can make you stop shivering."

"My entire meal?"

"Take it or leave it."

Do I dare?

I reminded myself that as long as I don't cross the circle's lines or give him my soul in binding contract, I should be ok. Besides, I was too cold to try eating.

I shuffled over, doing my best to keep my trembling hands under control so I wouldn't send food flying. Again, I crouched down and slid the tray over the lines and again the demon pulled it towards himself as soon as it was within his domain. He went for the fruit first, bringing the bowl to his mouth and throwing his head back. A few grapes tumbled back out, but he caught them and brought them back up to his lips.

"Ok-k-ay, you have y-your m-meal.." I glared at him. "Now p-pay up." Man is it hard to be intimidating when your cold. However, I had high doubts a demon could ever feel intimidated by me. Demons, uncontracted, were near the top of the food chain. The only thing that kept this one from killing me was the circle barrier.

The dark haired demon shifted his eyes on me and glared. Being this close I could see the freckles dotting his face under his red eyes. He looked almost human, if it weren't for the demonic features and glare that could have probably shot daggers through me.

"Come closer." He hissed.

"I am not crossing the barrier."

"I wasn't asking you to. Just come close to the border."

I huffed and shifted to where I was close to the border. Almost too close. If I move a quarter inch more, I would be in danger.

"O-ok, I'm clo-oh." I made a small sound of surprise and my eyes widened.

In front of me, the demon held a flaming hand out close to the barrier he couldn't cross. The flames flickered and grew a little around him. His black tendrils flickered to as if a breeze were passing through, but there was no air flowing into the closed room.

I could feel the heat coming off of him and immediately relaxed against the warmth. I held my hands out and up towards the demon's flamed hand as though it were a campfire. The heat was bordering unbearable, but after shivering so much I couldn't complain. I needed this. I felt my eyes close as I savored the cozy warmth absorbing into my skin.

Just as sweat was starting to appear on my brow, the warmth faded away. I opened my eyes to see the demon leaning back, his dullish gaze on me.

"That's all I can spare. I need to conserve my magic." He huffed.

"Why?" I asked, still feeling the warmth that was slowly fading.

"Stultus." He hissed. "Think puella. I refuse to be contracted to one of the humans. I have been hiding and waiting for them to lose interest and send me back and perhaps summon another."

"I'm no expert, but I don't think it works that way. The only way I've known for demons to return to... wherever you're from, is if their contractor dies before them."

He hissed, barring his teeth.

"I will never submit."

I found myself giving a terse smile. Demons may be dangerous creatures, but they were summoned into our world by sorcerers and forced to either die or become contracted slaves with the small hope of out-living their contractor.

I mentally shook myself. Demons were also merciless monsters who like to kill.

Demons were dangerous. People in the magic community tended fear legal and illegal contractors equally. A decent handful of mages even believed the Magic Confederation should ban summoning and contracting outright.

I couldn't let myself feel for a murderous creature, no matter how close to human he appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I am still alive. Still slowly working on my stories and as an apology for my long absence, here's a double update! I am gradually writing for my other works, but please continue to be patient. I am trying to get into grad school (which might be delayed until fall 2021 thanks to COVID) and I am a healthcare worker. Work and studying keep me rather busy.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe wherever you are!
> 
> P.S. If anyone is protesting:
> 
> \- 3 teaspoons of baking soda mixed with ~8.5 oz. of water in a spray bottle to mist over your face neutralizes tear gas. If you don't have a spray bottle, that's ok. You may need to have someone hold open your eyes as you flush them with the mixture (or hold open their eyes).
> 
> \- DO NOT soak cloths in vinegar or lemon juice and put them over your mouth or eyes. This will not neutralize tear gas and can cause more irritation. Yes, people have been doing this, it doesn't work. Don't be an idiot.
> 
> \- N95 masks won't protect against tear gas.
> 
> \- Wear goggles (or a motorcycle helmet with a face shield if you have one), they can provide eye protection against tear gas, but you mouth will still be affected. But if you can see, you can get clear better.
> 
> \- Placing a traffic cone over a tear gas canister and pouring water over the top can stop it.
> 
> \- Wear good comfortable shoes that you can run in. 
> 
> \- Wear or bring extra clothing or bandannas that you can wrap around wounds. If you find yourself treating a wound caused by a rubber bullet, keep applying pressure and do not remove any cloth or bandages placed over the wound.
> 
> \- Cold water or milk can relieve the burning pain caused by pepper spray (if you have any, try to remove your contacts). DO NOT touch your face. The natural oils you produce on your hands can irritate the spray even more. Let your eyes water it can help flush out the spray.
> 
> To my black readers you matter to me! Your lives, your hopes, your dreams, your freedoms, your rights, you future, everything! You matter to me and I understand the anger you feel and I agree with you.
> 
> Stay safe.


End file.
